


honor over love

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Character, Asexuality, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If nothing else, Mulan will bring honor to herself. She only hopes the princess can understand that. // Sleeping Warrior with an asexual!Mulan</p>
            </blockquote>





	honor over love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Честь превыше любви](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275536) by [Happy_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me)



> in this drabble: Their first kiss isn't what she expects.

The first touch of their lips is tentative, a light brush that makes Mulan’s eyes widen and Aurora’s flutter shut in satisfaction. The warrior stares on as the princess melts further towards her. In response, Mulan presses their lips closer together, pushing harder like the initial grip on the sword. She recalls people comparing kisses to battle, how there’s a clear distinction between the dominant and the non. Mulan imagined she would be commanding, yet Aurora is the one who first raises a hand to Mulan’s hip. Even through the armor, the touch burns Mulan’s skin. She feels the weight of it, the implications that could go along. She pulls back, stepping away so that the hand and lips both fall from her.

She clears her throat while straightening her back. “We shouldn’t waste such time, Princess. We need to keep moving.”

Aurora’s face drops as a silence sets between them. Mulan does her best not to tremble, but the edges of Aurora’s eyes grow damp.

Aurora whispers, “To Phillip?”

Mulan would want nothing more than to take the pain out of Aurora’s voice. She does not care if they find Phillip and rescue him. What she cares about is giving her princess everything that Aurora has always wanted. Mulan’s duty is to protect her, to give her back the world she so desires, not to curse her to a life she is not ready to live. Even still, Mulan cannot bear to lie to her.

Rather than responding, Mulan turns around towards where their horse is. She goes through the process of freeing him and placing the saddle on him. As she does so, she can hear Aurora preparing their tent for travel. The two of them move silently, effortlessly, through what they have done so many times before. And when they have both completed their tasks, Mulan holds her hand out to Aurora. Aurora grabs hold of it to get on the horse and drops it before Mulan can say anything. Mulan’s chest tightens but she focuses ahead. It is better this way, for the both of them. Mulan can never love her in the way she needs to be loved. She can never love anyone.


End file.
